Episode 9375 (9th February 2018)
Plot Eva plans a low-key 30th birthday. Peter looks forward to the birth of his child and shows Toyah a baby football shirt with 'Barlow' on it. Tim returns to collect some things from No.4. Summer asks Adam to stop helping Billy as that's her job. Aidan goes to the transplant clinic to give a fluid sample and meet with an assessor. Tim asks Steve to buy him out of Street Cars as he wants to move away. Johnny decides to delay his move to Spain so that he can open the factory while Carla is recovering from her operation. The doctor tells them that Carla's kidney function has dropped to 11% and they'll have to consider dialysis if Aidan doesn't qualify as a donor. Gary brings Faye along when he visits Nicola. He makes her wait in the car so she doesn't see Seb. Nicola gets Gary to pick up Seb's HIV medication. Gary tells Faye it's Izzy's prescription. Toyah cries over her dead baby's scan photo and wonders if the lies are worth it. Eva advises her to concentrate on how happy she'll make Peter. Zeedan rows with Leanne for blabbing to Yasmeen. Daniel decides to introduce Carla to literature when Roy tells him she never reads. Faye notices that the prescription box has Seb's name on it. Phelan calls at the cab office to leave a sticky bun cake for Eileen and hears Steve ordering a cab to take Faye to 5 Viola Court - Nicola's address. Sally is upset that Tim is planning a future without her. Adam finds out about Eva's birthday from Leanne and books a table at a sushi restaurant. Eva feels obligated to go along. Leanne tells Toyah she has a surprise party planned for Eva. Toyah tips off Eva, who asks her to get her out of it. Amy lends Summer her new top to wear to her birthday party at the bistro. Summer gives the party a miss when she sees how much pain Billy's in. Phelan follows Faye to Nicola's flat and asks what she's doing there. When he doesn't get an answer, he leads her upstairs to put the question to Nicola. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Doctor - Fiona Bruce *Nurse - Sally Grey Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Vanguard Street *Viola Court - Lobby *5 Viola Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Carla's room and Renal Transplant Unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan storms his way into Nicola's flat; Faye is shocked to discover a prescription for Seb in Gary's pocket; and Eva is caught out by Adam and Leanne's plans for her birthday. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,235,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes